Une fleur pour toi
by Pastakedavra
Summary: Erzsi avait vieillit, preuves en étaient ces rides au coin des yeux et ces mèches trop claires dans ses cheveux. Mais Erzsi restait une grande enfant, une enfant qui aimait son père comme elle l'a toujours aimé, une enfant qui gardait contre son cœur une simple fleur fanée... - Pottertalia !


**Titre :** Une fleur pour toi (titre trouvé à la dernière minute, pardon pour le peu de qualité-)

 **Auteur :** Elizaveta Héderváry (forum) - Aelig (ici)

 **Personnages :** Erzsébet "Elizaveta" Héderváry/Hongrie || Aladár Héderváry/Magyar

 **Couples :** /

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, sauf les OCs qui appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. L'Univers appartient à JK Rowling. Enfin, cette histoire m'appartient o/

 **N/A :** Bonjour/Bonsoir, ici Eli o/ Comment ça va, mes petits loups ? :3

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et une bonne rentrée !

Alors, voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit rapidement, sur Eli et son père, donc ~ Cela se passe bien des années après Poudlard, donc, et les persos sont... Vieux... Je vous assure que ça fait bizarre de se dire ça uh- Et encore plus de les écrire ainsi *meurt*

Enfin enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je vous fais des bisous ! *hugs*

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _ **UNE FLEUR POUR TOI**_

* * *

Comme tous les matins, la femme compléta sa toilette en piquant sa fleur dans ses cheveux, l'observant un instant dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. _Toujours si belle et si fraîche, malgré les années..._ Oh, pendant longtemps ça avait été le cas... Mais maintenant...

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle tressait ses boucles brunes, faisant reposer la natte sur son épaule droite. Elle joua un instant avec les mèches bien plus claires dans ses cheveux – dieu que le temps passait vite. Elle suivit du doigt les quelques rides autour de ses yeux, ses fossettes plus marquées. Oh, elle n'était pas assez vieille pour que ses os craquent ou son corps faiblisse – et elle prenait soin de s'entretenir, chaque jour. Ce matin même elle avait encore fait quelques exercices de musculation et de gymnastique, pour que ses muscles gardent leur souplesse.

Son regard vert s'attarda une nouvelle fois sur la tulipe perroquet près de son oreille, alors qu'elle en caressait les pétales. Un nouveau soupir souleva sa poitrine, avant que sa main ne retombe et que ses lèvres se relèvent dans un léger sourire.

Comme tous les matins, elle alla dans la Grande Salle, saluant les élèves sur son chemin, embêtant ses collègues une fois à table, s'amusant d'un rien.

Erzsébet avait gardé le même caractère, malgré qu'elle soit aujourd'hui mariée, mère, sûrement dans quelques années grand-mère. Elle avait laissé sa carrière d'Auror derrière elle, enseignait maintenant à Poudlard – d'ici une quinzaine d'année elle prendrait sûrement une retraire définitive.

Mais, mais en ce moment... Elle avait la tête ailleurs, Erzsi. Pas la tête dans les nuages, ce n'était pas une rêveuse, la hongroise, oh non. Mais juste... Elle pensait, réfléchissait – se souvenait, surtout.

Son enfance lui revenait, avec sa fierté toute innocente, son caractère de garçon manqué, ses rêves échoués sur les épreuves des années. Ses éclats de rire, ses ballades à cheval, ses peurs et ses espoirs. Ce regard d'enfant sur cet homme, cet homme si exceptionnel, son modèle, son héro... Son père.

Le premier homme dans sa vie.

* * *

 _« Rien n'est plus beau, plus grand, plus fort pour une fille que son père. »_

* * *

Elle l'avait aimé, son père. Toute sa vie. Elle continuait, bien sûr – elle continuait d'aller le voir dès qu'elle le pouvait, et même si les années les rattrapaient, ils revenaient bien loin en arrière, lorsque rien ne les empêchaient de faire de l'équitation ensemble, que son père n'avait aucune difficulté à devenir ce faucon qu'est son animagus, qu'elle-même, tel un feu-follet, bougeait dans tous les sens, toute pleine d'énergie qu'elle était. Oh, elle l'est toujours, mais c'est tellement moins frappant maintenant... Plus calme, plus posée, qu'elle est devenue.

Erzsi avait hâte de retourner le voir. Elle savait, oh elle le savait... Elle voulait l'ignorer le plus longtemps possible. Pas se voiler la face, mais profiter.

Le lendemain, c'était un samedi. Elle passerait le week-end en Hongrie.

* * *

« _Papa ? C'est moi !_ » La femme posa son manteau sur le meuble prévu à cette effet, avançant calmement dans le manoir de son enfance, son sac à la main. « _Papa ?_ »

Une voix lui répondit, s'élevant du salon. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la hongroise, qui sans se précipiter y entra, découvrant son père, tranquillement installé près du feu à lire. Un sourire identique à celui de sa fille prit place sur le visage d'Aladár. Il tendit un bras vers elle, et elle s'y engouffra sans hésiter, redevenant l'enfant qui se blottissait contre son père les longues soirées d'hiver, attendant qu'il lui raconte de sa voix chaude et rassurante les contes de son pays.

« _Bonjour Papa..._

\- _Bonjour ma chérie._ »

Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne, comme lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant et avait besoin d'être rassurée.

Ils avaient toujours fonctionné à deux, eux. Sans mère, sans frères, sans sœurs, juste eux deux et le reste du monde.

Erzsi avait adoré ses grands-parents, mais ça n'avait jamais été pareil. Son père avait toujours représenté la majeur partie de son monde, avant – encore maintenant il y restait bien présent, trop peut-être pourraient dire certains ; mais comment en vouloir à une fille qui n'a jamais eut que son père ?

* * *

« _Pourquoi le temps passe si vite... ?_ » murmura plus pour elle-même la hongroise, installée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le feu crépitant doucement dans la cheminée et son père faisant semblant de lire en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Elle observa la neige tomber doucement, flocon après flocon, se poser tel une douce caresse sur le sol qui, bientôt, serait recouvert d'un doux tapis blanc.

Le week-end touchait à sa fin, et elle semblait vouloir tirer à elle, allonger à l'infini les quelques minutes qui lui restaient à passer dans le manoir familial.

Un léger sourire orna les lèvres d'Aladár, alors qu'il refermait le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

« _Pour qu'on puisse se rendre compte de tout ce qu'on aime._ » s'amusa t-il un instant.

Il se leva tant bien que mal. La vieillesse le rattrapait bien trop vite à son goût, mais la vie était ainsi faite. Erzsi s'était retournée vers lui et le fixait, avant de se diriger vers la sortie du salon, disparaissant dans le couloir. Il la suivit, doucement, et lorsqu'il fut devant la porte d'entrée sa fille avait déjà enfilé son manteau.

Il la voyait serrer des dents, comme cherchant à se retenir de pleurer.

Elle ne faisait que pleurer ces derniers temps. A chaque fois qu'elle venait le voir.

« _La prochaine fois j'amènerais les enfants._ » dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas partir.

Elle restait toujours sa fille qui avait tant besoin de son père, parfois.

Il soupira, passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille en faisant attention à la fleur qui s'y trouvait – ah, oui, celle qu'il lui avait offerte... – avant de la ramener contre lui pour l'enlacer.

« _D'accord. Fais attention à toi, hum ?_ » Il la sentit hocher la tête, ses bras à elle l'enlaçant à son tour. « _Je suis fier de toi Erzsébet. Si fier de toi..._ »

Elle hoqueta un instant, avant de relever la tête et de s'écarter un peu, souriant tendrement et les yeux brillants.

« _Je t'aime Papa._ »

Il sourit à son tour.

« _Je t'aime aussi._ »

Aucun sourire ne vacilla, alors que la fille transplanait, laissant le père seul dans ce manoir trop grand pour lui.

* * *

Elle tapa dans ses mains, ramenant l'attention des élèves sur sa personne et non sur leur camarade.

« Bien Thomas. Cinq points pour Serpentard. »

Le jeune garçon se rassit, fier d'avoir réussit son sort sans trop de soucis, et le professeur se lança dans de nouvelles explications, démontrant parfois ce qu'elle disait avec des exemples ou des images.

Son discours s'interrompit net lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose glisser de ses cheveux pour s'écraser à terre avec un bruit mat. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de baisser le regard pour savoir ce que c'était. Pourtant elle le fit ; et sa lèvre trembla un peu, un hoquet lui échappa. Elle récupéra l'objet, alors que les élèves l'observaient, certainement surpris par l'arrêt brusque du cours.

Entre les mains d'Erzsébet reposait sa fleur.

* * *

 _« Tiens chérie. C'est un cadeau. Pour ton entrée à Poudlard._

 _\- Oh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

 _L'enfant se précipite sur le paquet, soulève le couvercle._

 _« Une fleur ? »_

 _Un léger rire s'échappe de la gorge de son père devant la tête de son enfant._

 _« Oui. Mais je l'ai enchantée. Elle restera toujours ainsi, belle et fraîche. »_

 _Il prend la fleur et la pique doucement dans les cheveux bruns de sa fille._

 _« Et ainsi, tu penseras à moi, même lorsqu'on se trouvera loin l'un de l'autre. »_

* * *

Une tulipe perroquet blanche et rouge. Reposant entre ses mains ouvertes.

Fanée.

« Le cours est terminée. »

La voix de la professeur était blanche – à l'image de son visage à cet instant.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, se posa sur l'un des pétales.

« Il n'y aura plus de cours de la journée. »

* * *

 _« Un sort ne s'achève qu'à la mort de la personne l'ayant lancé. »_

* * *

Elle avait gardé la fleur serrée contre sa poitrine pendant tout ce temps. Puis elle se leva, la tulipe fanée toujours contre elle.

Elle s'était refusé à lui lancer le moindre sort.

Elle se dirigea doucement vers lui. Elle n'avait aucun discours à prononcer, aucune larme à verser.

Pas aujourd'hui.

Elle posa doucement, délicatement, la fleur sur le torse de son père, puis se pencha et embrassa son front.

« _Je t'aime Papa..._ »

Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui réponde.

Elle se recula, s'écarta. Elle sentit une main agripper la sienne, et la serra – comme un rocher sur lequel s'appuyer, un rocher en pleine tempête.

Elle leva sa baguette, murmura doucement.

La tombe se forma.

Et son bras retomba, sa posture de femme fière que rien n'ébranle aussi ; elle se retourna, se blottit contre son mari, s'accrocha à lui.

* * *

Son père était le premier homme dans sa vie.

Il le serait toujours.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review *keur*

A la prochaine mes bébés loups ~


End file.
